A New Year
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Seddie. Things change, but sometimes it only takes one event to get something you love back.


**A/N: This fic is set into the future. Sam and Freddie will be around the age of 25ish. Yes, this is my 'new years eve' fanfic.**

**A New Year**

It's been ten years since her last web cast of iCarly. Sometimes when she walks around town, people will still remember her from it, though the once popular web show has definitely lost its popularity. Sometimes new kids stumble across it and comment on their old stuff. Most of the people that notice her though are just the old fans.

They would have continued the show if they could. It just wasn't a possibility. Carly, Freddie and her had just graduated high school. They continued in the summer, but that didn't change the fact that they knew the time was coming. Carly and Freddie were going to college out of Seattle. Sam was just going to a local college. She wasn't even going to do that but Carly convinced her that she should.

At first, the three friends did a good job of staying in touch. They emailed, sent text, even web chatted. Carly was the first one to lose touch with them. Sam figured she made a whole bunch of new friends. Just forgot about her. So then it was just her and the nub.

Freddie still emailed her, would sometimes even put a smile on her face. She doesn't really know why, but her replies had longer gaps between them. Eventually, she just stopped replying at all.

In those next ten years, things really changed. They finished college, started new lives. Sam heard Carly became an actress. She's not really sure what Freddie was up to. She herself was basically a no one now, just a cashier at a local store. She still lived in Seattle, had an apartment, just for her. She was living the single life.

She didn't really have any friends either. She liked it though. She didn't really mind being alone.

For some reason, today felt a bit off to Sam. It was a cold winter and rainy day. Not like that was unusual though. She was used to that. It had to be something else. She just wasn't sure what.

Sam, wanting something to do, pulls out her laptop, hoping it would cure her boredom. She wasn't really sure what she wanted to do, she just wanted entertainment. So she went to iCarly website. She couldn't remember their reason for keeping it up, but she's glad they did.

She spent the next few hours on that site reading old blogs, watching old videos, and looking at old pictures. She smiled as she watched some of their web shows and laughed a bit too. She really missed those days. Doing that web show was one of her favorite things to do at that time.

After a while though, she got bored and wasn't sure what to do. Seeing all that old stuff made her miss her friends though. Yes, even Freddie. Things were different between them at the end. They never did try dating again though. It was probably for the better anyway.

She decided that she should check her email, because she hadn't checked it in years. She doesn't know what she was expecting really. It just felt right.

When she logged in, it said 99+ by the mail symbol. It shocked Sam. She was curious though, so she checked what they were even though it was probably just allot of junk.

About half of them were junk; just coupons and advertisements. The others, well they weren't.

They were all from Freddie. Even after she stopped replying, he still kept sending new messages. Now she felt a little guilty. So she opened a random one, not wanting to read them all.

_**To: Sam**_**  
><strong>_**From: Freddie**_

_So you still haven't responded. It's been, what, five years now? I keep telling myself I should stop sending you new messages, but I can't. No matter what I do I keep thinking about you. I guess I'm not really over you. I feel like I never will be. I guess I keep hoping you will log on some day and reply. Maybe I should've told you how I felt before I lost you..._

_Anyway, I've finally finished school. I got a place pretty close to Seattle actually. So, if you ever want to visit, just send me a message._

Sam stared at her screen in shock. She sure wasn't expecting that.

He still loved her? Even after all this time he never lost his feelings for her.

She wasn't sure what she thought. It's been so long since she's even seen him! Part of her wanted to scream with joy hearing this. The other part of her, not so much.

She looked to see when the latest message he sent was. She was surprised that it was actually just about an hour ago. So she opened it up to see what he was saying now.

_**To: Sam**_**  
><strong>_**From: Freddie**_

_I doubt you'll even read this but, I just wanted to let you know I'll be in Seattle this weekend. I don't even know if you still live here but this is the last I heard you lived. I'm here to spend New Years with my Mom. Wish me luck._

Sam had to do a double take. He was here, in Seattle? Should she respond or just ignore it and pretend she never got it? Did she want a piece of her old life back or did she want to forget that part and just move on forever?

So she responded.

_**To: Freddie**_**  
><strong>_**From: Sam**_

_Yeah, I still live in Seattle. Meet me at the groovy smoothie around 11:00. There doing something for new years. See you later._

She read over it once, and then pressed send. She didn't feel like waiting for his reply so she logged off, just hoping he would receive it.

She looked at the clock and saw it read 5:00. So she did whatever she could to pass the time. Watched TV, slept, ate, took a shower, ate some more...

Then before she knew it, it was time to leave. She had all these weird feelings going through her. She felt kinda happy yet nervous at the same time. She didn't want to think why either.

When she arrived, she spotted him right away. He was taller than before. Had more muscle. Yet he still had the same face, same goofy smile, same hairstyle. It was almost like no time passed at all.

She walked toward him and taped his shoulder. When he turned around to see who it was she said with a smirk, "Hey Benson, miss me?"

"Sam!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

When he let go he said, "Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yup, sure has. But that hugs gonna cost you. Now you owe me a smoothie."

He replied with a laugh. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Nope! Sure haven't! Now where's my drink?"

This time Freddie rolled his eyes.

After buying the drinks, allot of small talk was exchanged. What they've been up and how they've been spending life.

They talked a little bit about iCarly and their old high school.

Sam just couldn't stop thinking about what her feelings for this boy were. Sure, allot of time has passed, but it felt like no time at all now that she was actually talking to him. And something about this night just felt right.

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts by Freddie though.

"Hey, wow, it's already almost two minutes to midnight!"

"Wow, yeah I guess it is..."

Those two minutes seemed to pass slowly, no words said.

Then someone blew a horn and yelled "Happy New Year, Everyone!" and the building cheered.

Sam and Freddie walked out and stopped, ready to say their good byes.

"Well, I had fun to night," Sam started. "I'll promise to stay in touch better this time," she said with a laugh.

Freddie said nothing though. Sam had no clue what was going through his head and decided she should leave before she might regret something.

As she started to head off to her car, Freddie pulled her in for a kiss.

It started soft and sweet. Then it became something more, like they've been missing something for too long, almost like they needed it to survive. Like something that you once had, but you lost it for the longest of time has finally been returned to you.

They finally broke apart.

"Happy New Year, Puckett."

"Happy New Year, Benson. I'm glad I decided to check my messages."

He laughed softly "So am I."

And with that the two walked away, knowing it was a great start to a new beginning.

**A/N: So, tell me what you thought in a review! Also, Happy 2012 everyone. Let's make our last year count ;D**

***Thanks to Kpfan72491, seddiewarrior31, readergirl13, and seddiejathan1020 for the reviews!***


End file.
